shionfandomcom-20200214-history
Len Kagamine
Kiyoteru created him after arguing with Kaito and felt guilty about putting his son to the side all the time, so he created Len in order to give Kaito a friend. Apparently, his whole life has been decided for him already, such as who's his relatives and best friend. Immediately after being activated, Len wastes no time and demands for bananas. Rin Kagamine immediately interjects that he's an idiot, which Len in return asks her who she is in a confident tone. She answers by simply stating that she is his mirror image. When he sends Kaito and Len were sent to Toshiro Yamada's house, Len asks what is Mr. Mayada and Kaito responds by saying that he means 'Mr. Yamada' and the explains to him that he's their father's rich friend. Upon arrival, Toshiro spews out a high amount a swear words and gets angered due to the fact that Kiyo has defied his wishes once more. The first song that Len has ever sang is Servant of Evil. In Episode 8 of Season 1, Len was almost hurt by Red-Eyed Kaito after winning a wager. The one who could stay alive the longest would earn 200 dollars from the looser, and Kaito "happened" to get the broken control. Meiko attempts to sacrifice Len to regain peace but was stopped by Rin. She tells Meiko that she needs a servant and wouldn't allow Len to be sacrificed. After what made Red-Eyed Kaito angry was revealed, Kiyoteru allows him to inflict him some damage. Upon attempt to land the first blow on Len, he accidentally knocks over a ladder. The ladder hits Meiko in her soft spot and causes her to malfunction. Personality Unlike his twin sister, he is more childish but just as insulting. He is rather energetic and has mostly been seen with either Rin or Kaito. Len has a rebellious streak and is obedient towards his twin but seems to have a liking of breaking things and rubbing his victory in other people’s faces. Len is a little more timid but you can still see him driving a road roller around like a maniac…Rin just gets the chance to drive more often. He is often portrayed as perverted, snobby and annoying, but can also be very sweet, funny, and honest. Appearance Like Rin, he has blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. Len has a tiny pony-tail standing on the back of his head and also has a white head set. He wears a white shirt with a bit of the sailor-theme, it has a black sailor scarf and yellow tie. His forearms are covered by black arm warmers, like how his legs are covered by a back leg warmer and white shoes. Len wears a pair of long black shorts with a gold trim at the near edge. Trivia * He is voiced by Microsoft Sam. * Len is a banana addict. * He is Kiyoteru's second android to be created. * Len's TTS Voice Actor, Microsoft Sam personally does not like Len due to his personality. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Android